livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Master Aschwin Shrike (Grumblyarcher)
Basic Information Race: Elf Class: Ranger (Hooded Champion) Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: LG Languages: Elven, Common, Inner Sea Deity: Agnostic Pantheist First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: Dunn Wright Inn Background: OPEN Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (-5 pts) DEX: 16 +3 (-5 pts) +2 Racial CON: 10 +0 (-2 pts) -2 Racial INT: 10 +0 (+2 pts) +2 Racial WIS: 14 +2 (-5 pts) CHA: 14 +2 (-5 pts) Combat Statistics Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 11 = + CON (0) + FC (1) (Ranger) AC: 17 = + DEX (3) + Armor (4) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (3) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (4) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +3 = (3) + Misc (0) BAB: +1 = (1) CMB: +3 = (1) + STR (2) + Misc (0) CMD: 16 = + BAB (1) + STR (2) + DEX (3) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +2 = (2) + CON (0) + Misc (0) Reflex: +5 = (2) + DEX (3) + Misc (0) Will: +3 = (0) + WIS (2) + Trait (1) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Shortbow: Attack: +4 = (1) + Ability (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+0, Crit: x3, Special: Special Curve Blade: Attack: +3 = (1) + Ability (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d10+3, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: Finessable Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, -2 Constitution Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Ranger (Hit Point) Elven Immunities: Immune to magic sleep effects, gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Keen Senses: +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. Silent Hunter: reduce the penalty for using Stealth while moving by 5 and can make Stealth checks while running at a –20 penalty (this number includes the penalty reduction from this racial trait). This racial trait replaces elven magic. Weapon Familiarity: Elves are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), longswords, rapiers, and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. Low-light Vision: Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Class Features Ranger (Hooded Champion) Armor/Weapons: Simple and martial weapons. Light and medium armor, shields. Track: Add 1/2 level to survival when following tracks Panache: Panache pool equal to charisma modifier. Does not stack with panache from other classes but all methods of regaining panache are viable. Regains panache from killing blows or critical hits with bows. Deeds: Derring-do: Spend 1 panache point when making an Acrobatics, Climb, Escape Artist, Fly, Ride, or Swim check to roll 1d6 and add result to check. Can do this after making the check but before the result is revealed. If result is a natural 6, roll another 1d6 and add it to check. Continue to do this as long as natural 6s are rolled, up to a number of times equal to Dexterity modifier (minimum 1) Dodging Panache: When an opponent attempts a melee attack against the swashbuckler, the swashbuckler can as an immediate action spend 1 panache point to move 5 feet; doing so grants the swashbuckler a dodge bonus to AC equal to her Charisma modifier (minimum 0) against the triggering attack. This movement doesn't negate the attack, which is still resolved as if the swashbuckler had not moved from the original square. This movement is not a 5-foot step; it provokes attacks of opportunity from creatures other than the one who triggered this deed. The swashbuckler can only perform this deed while wearing light or no armor, and while carrying no heavier than a light load. Dead Aim: At 1st level, the hooded champion can spend 1 panache point when making a single ranged attack with a bow to make a ranged touch attack instead. The target must be in the bow's first range increment. Feats Point-Blank Shot (1st Level): +1 to ranged attack and damage against opponents within 30ft Traits Capable (General): gain a +1 trait bonus to Diplomacy and it becomes a permanent class skill. Resilient (General): +1 to will saving throws Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 06 = (6) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Ranger) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 4 1 3 3 -3 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 0 0 0 0 +0 Climb 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 7 1 3 2 +1 (Trait) Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Fly 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 6 1 3 2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 8 1 3 2 +2 (Racial) Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 4 1 3 3 -3 +0 Survival 6 1 3 2 +0 -Tracking: +1 Swim 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Hide Armor 15 gp 25 lb Shield 0 gp 0 lb Elven Curve Blade 80 gp 7 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Shortbow 30 gp 2 lb Arrows (100) 5 gp 15 lb Shrike Signet Ring 5 gp - lb Shrike Brooch 1 gp - lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll 0.1 sp 5 lb = Totals: 140.10 gp 57 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 09 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 06 CP: 30 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -140.1 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 9.9 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 134 Height: 6'3" Weight: 169 lb Hair Color: Light Brown Eye Color: Startling Blue Skin Color: Light Appearance: Master Shrike is perhaps the least elven looking elf one might encounter. Mixing their characteristic height with a surprising amount of muscle. He even manages a beard. While spotty along the cheeks, his goatee is a thing of beauty. His features may have been more traditionally elven at one point but a hundred years of growing up amongst generation after generation of adoptive brothers and cousins has blunted them slightly. One would almost assume he was a half-elf if it were not for the length of his notched ears. He dresses well when he can manage it but is graced with the ability to make even worn travel clothes look fashionable. The gradual slide of his adoptive family into poverty shows in around the edges, of course. His fine weapons have been replaced and the shrike brooch that was once gold and silver is now tin. A fallen, if adopted, nobleman, his family's crest features strongly on many pieces of his apparel. A shrike's head holding a thorny branch in its beak. Demeanor: The first thing you should know about Master Shrike is that he is not a liar nor a bully. The second is that he is a good man. The third is that he is a very bad elf. He has outlived most of his human family and more than a few of their descendants but he is determined to not allow this to turn him toward the bitter isolation that affects many of the long-lived races amongst humanity. He does feature a few contradictions in his person. A dislike of elves and half-elves lingers in his heart despite his best efforts to treat others fairly, he certainly has cause for it though. He hates the elves of the Harran in particular with a uniquely cold fury. Searching out their weaknesses is something of an obsession of his. The ideas of duty and justice are powerful motivators for him and while he may be underhanded in some of his tactics he certainly possesses a type of honor as well. He can be a bit of a rogue too when it strikes him, when he picks his foes, he likes them to know he has beaten them. Background Shrike's Landing was once a powerful barony on the edge of the Harran. They controlled much of the trade in and out of the Harran and elven goods meant the Shrike Lands were wealthy enough to make up for their lack of a powerful military. At the height, it was said there were nearly as many elves and half-elves as there were humans. This made Shrike's Landing one of the first targets of the Harran offensive. Now Shrike's Landing in a footnote in the bloody history of the Harran. Among offspring of the displaced refugees that still survived for the next hundred years and the handful of nobility that linger in Venza, serving other families is an oddity. The adopted son and heir of the last lord of Shrike's Landing, Aschwin Shrike, an elf. Exactly where Baron Shrike found an elf child and why he invested so very much to keep Aschwin a secret is beyond the estimations of most. The sudden and violent attack of Harran forces upon the Shrike Lands left shattered the border guard and traitors within the ranks made short work of the prized rangers that once kept the barony safe. The assault of the Landing claimed much of the Baron's family and it was only through luck that Aschwin Shrike and some of the others managed to escape with their lives. The violence done that day has left Shrike's Landing a blasted and haunted place. Despite the wealth likely locked up inside, few would dare to chance the foul reputation that hangs over it. Asch lives a relatively quiet life in Venza for now, but he dreams of the day he can return to Shrike's Landing and reclaim the land from the Harran elves. He dreams of striking back at the Harran and teaching them of their errors. He studies the few accounts he can find on the subjects involving the Harran with direct focus on the Thorn and their tactics. Acquaintances, Allies and Enemies -Charity: Charming enough for one of the faithful, likely a better with that rapier than I would be. -Marla: Friendly gal, I'm sure she has her fair share of secrets. -Qalabash Baram: What can be said of the man that he would likely not say himself given half the opportunity. A joy to entertain. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Planned Level Ups Level 2: Class: Ranger BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Precise Shot Features: Combat Style (Archery) HP: 19 (10-2, +1 FC) Skill Pts: +6 = +6 (Class) +06 (Old Total) = 12 (New Total) Level 3: Class: Ranger BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: +0 to +1 Feat: Deadly Aim Features: Favored Terrain (Forest), Kip-Up Deed, Hooded Champion's Initiative HP: 28 (10-2, +1 FC) Skill Pts: +6 = +6 (Class) +12 (Old Total) = 18 (New Total) Level 4: Class: Ranger BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +3 to +4 Ref: +3 to +4 Will: +1 to +1 Feat: None Features: Hunter's Bond (Companion) HP: 37 (10-2, +1 FC) Skill Pts: +6 = +6 (Class) +18 (Old Total) = 24 (New Total) Level 5: Class: Ranger BAB: +4 to +5 Fort: +4 to +4 Ref: +4 to +4 Will: +1 to +1 Feat: Rapid Shot Features: Favored Enemy (Elf or Human) HP: 46 (10-2, +1 FC) Skill Pts: +6 = +6 (Class) +24 (Old Total) = 30 (New Total) Level 6: Class: Ranger BAB: +5 to +6/+1 Fort: +4 to +5 Ref: +4 to +5 Will: +1 to +2 Feat: Manyshot Features: Combat Style (Archery) HP: 55 (10-2, +1 FC) Skill Pts: +6 = +6 (Class) +30 (Old Total) = 36 (New Total) Level 7: Class: Ranger BAB: +6/+1 to +7/+2 Fort: +5 to +5 Ref: +5 to +5 Will: +2 to +2 Feat: Vital Strike Features: Woodland Stride HP: 64 (10-2, +1 FC) Skill Pts: +6 = +6 (Class) +36 (Old Total) = 42 (New Total) Level 8: Class: Ranger BAB: +7/+2 to +8/+3 Fort: +5 to +6 Ref: +5 to +6 Will: +2 to +2 Feat: None Features: Favored Terrain (Urban) HP: 73 (10-2, +1 FC) Skill Pts: +6 = +6 (Class) +42 (Old Total) = 48 (New Total) Level 9: Class: Ranger BAB: +8/+3 to +9/+4 Fort: +6 to +6 Ref: +6 to +6 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: Grasping Strike Features: Swashbuckler's Grace Deed, Evasive Deed HP: 82 (10-2, +1 FC) Skill Pts: +6 = +6 (Class) +48 (Old Total) = 54 (New Total) Approvals *Approval (15 Mar 2015) (GlassEye) level 1 *Approval (15 March 2015) (Scott DeWar) level 1 Category:Approved Characters